federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2373
This page chronicles posts #1059-1081 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2373. *CP - July, 2373 *CP - September, 2373 Deep Space Nine Plots New character EITHNE FARARS arrives to the station and seeks out QUARK to see if she can find a position there. Despite his issues with the FCA he hires her anyway. TORA ZIYAL is in the holodecks and surprised when ELIM GARAK takes her up on her offer to join and they talk about her motives for being his friend. MARCUS WOLFE goes to the holodeck to use the Star Wars program Jana Karyn gave him and has an argument with Anakin Skywalker which hits too close to home regarding his choice with Jadzia. SASNETT IXAKA visits with AKALA AIEN in hopes of buying her ship from her and they come to an amicable agreement. JULIAN BASHIR and AKALA talk more in the infirmary and discuss their plans on testing her nanovirus. AKALA then speaks to ELIM GARAK to get a Cardassian dress and they talk about the homeworld in this universe. When BENJAMIN SISKO gets bad news, he calls ROWAN HARBINGER, JADZIA DAX-WOLFE, MILES O’BRIEN, JULIAN to tell them the Klingons are now in official battles with the Cardassians and the Federation is to remain neutral. GARAK is upset by the news about the wars and talks to ZIYAL in hopes of feeling better. T’POK talks to JASON ORILLIA and explains there have been some computer hacks recently from engineering and will report it to Odo. QUARK believes he has an idea to get his money back from Brunt and explains to MIXIE BRIDGES and FAITH BRIDGES they should just annul their marriage – something she is against. KIRA NERYS and ODO discuss the mission with the defiant to Cardassian space and some suspicious activity around Quark. KATAL T’KASSUS talks to MARCUS about how much Rowan seems to really love her for no reason, as well as her encounter with Marlon. JASON hopes to get more information on who may be hacking into the system and talks in code to GARAK to see what he knows. KATAL and MARLON NADIS have a sleep over before she finally enlightens him to the joys of sex. QUARK is still in a bad mood when AMITY DAMAR attempts to cheer him up, but it doesn’t work. She is referenced as being married but no post was done of the ceremony, it is assumed to be c. November 25, 2372 before Damar left for Cardassia. GARAK gets together with JASON once more and explains he thinks that the station has been infiltrated and believes it is someone in the sciences. JASON calls MARLON to his office to bluff him by accusing him of the break in but realizes it isn’t Nadis. AMITY and GARAK talk as he tries to get information out of her since she may have seen something in the bar, but she explains she knows nothing. MARLON is upset when he thinks people are suspecting him of wrong doings because of his liaison with Katal. JADZIA is back from the mission into Cardassian space and she celebrates by having sex with MARCUS. JASON comes to the Wolfe quarters and bursts in, explaining to MARCUS and JADZIA that he has information from T’POK that is was Marcus breaking into the computers. They look into things more and discover there were two Marcus on the station at once and believe a changling was involved. #08 August, 2373 2373 #08 2373 #08